


Potion Purple

by RockSunner



Series: Potionate AU series [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Forgiveness, Love Potion/Spell, Memory Alteration, Multi, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the other AU's in the "Potionate" series, this is another way things could have gone wrong at the diner on the day of the Woodstick festival.  What if Robbie left the diner, and Tambry and Dipper got the fries? All characters belong to Alex Hirsch, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's Robbie?

Mabel came out of the kitchen a few seconds after the diner's cook placed Robbie's fry order on the table. She was about to hide behind the counter to watch the action when she stopped short.

Tambry and Dipper were sitting at the table together. She went over to them.

"Tambry, what happened to Robbie?" she asked.

"He just took off," said Tambry. "He decided not to even wait for his fries. I guess you're the one who set up this blind date, right Mabel? I'm sorry, but Robbie and I are just not happening."

"I came to remind you that it's time to get ready for the Woodstick concert," said Dipper. "You were out of the room so I sat down with Tambry to wait for you."

Mabel saw that each of them had already picked up some of the pink-coated fries.

"Don't eat those!" Mabel warned. "I wanted Tambry and Robbie to share them."

It was too late. Each had touched the pink sauce and was looking at the other with new eyes.

Tambry said, "Dipper, you're a lot less immature than I thought you were."

Dipper said, "Wow... I'm suddenly seeing you as a lot more likeable."

"Oh-oh," said Mabel.

"It's weird, but I feel like asking you out," said Dipper. "Do you want to hang out together at the concert?"

"For some reason, I do," said Tambry. "Status update..." She started to text, then changed her mind. "You know what? Forget it. Maybe I should stare at something other than my phone for a while."

They left the diner together. Tambry left her phone on the table, but Mabel picked it up for her and followed them.

"Umm, guys, there's something you need to know," said Mabel. "There was love potion on those fries. I got it from that Love God rock musician guy who was in here a little while ago. He has magic; he's a real cupid."

"Love potion?" said Dipper. "Is that why we're feeling like this? Some sort of drug that's going to wear off soon?"

"I wouldn't count on it wearing off," said Mabel. "It's magic, not a drug. But the Love God has some anti-love potion we could get."

"This is bad, Mabel," said Tambry. "I can't forgive that you wanted to hijack the lives of me and Robbie. It's fine that you set me up on a blind date with him. We could say no and walk away, and we did. But you wanted to take away our free will. Now you've caught me and Dipper instead. It scares me you would be that manipulative. Knowing that, I can't be your friend any more."

"The way I see it, we have three options," said Dipper. "One, we get the anti-love potion and hope it doesn't have any bad side effects. Two, we stay as we are and try to make it work. Or three, we stay as we are but break up before things go any further."

"I'm actually voting for trying to make it work," said Tambry. "This has made me realize how lonely I've been. Texting isn't a good substitute for life. The way you were devoted to Wendy always made me a little jealous. If you can be that way with me..."

"I know I will be," said Dipper. "I feel more for you than I ever did for Wendy, and knowing you return my feelings... it's wonderful,"

"So, do you forgive me, Tambry?" asked Mabel.

"I still hate you," said Tambry.

"Here's your cell phone," said Mabel.

Tambry grabbed it back without a word of thanks.

"You messed up," said Dipper. "You can't expect instant forgiveness."

"Just stay out of our way," said Tambry.

"If you want," said Mabel in a soft voice.

"Let's go on to meet the gang at Thompson's house, boyfriend," said Tambry.

They walked ahead quickly hand in hand, leaving Mabel behind.


	2. Garage Confrontation

The circle of friends gathered in Thompson's garage.

"All right, who's ready for the best and most over-priced day of our summer?" asked Wendy.

They all cheered.

Thompson pulled off one of the snacks taped to his body and said, "I brought a baggie of trail mix, and safety whistles, in case we get separated."

Lee said, "Where's Dipper?"

Nate said, "We're waiting on Tambry, too. Can't leave without Tambry."

Tambry walked in. "Sorry guys, I was delayed by a blind date schemed up by Mabel."

"A blind date?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, she tried to set me up with Robbie, of all people," said Tambry. "As if."

"Yeah, as if," said Nate, with a touch of relief in his voice.

Lee chuckled.

"Poor Mabel," said Wendy. "She probably won't show her face around us for a few days, out of embarrassment."

"Or something," said Tambry with a touch of coldness.

Dipper walked in, and linked arms with Tambry. They smiled at each other.

"We're going to the concert as our first date," said Tambry.

Wendy looked back and forth between them. "You're kidding... right?"

Lee laughed. "Good one, Dipper! You're a champion."

"No joke," said Dipper. "We're dating."

There was a moment of shocked silence as the gang realized the two were perfectly serious.

"Wait. Wait. Tambry and Dipper? This can't be happening," said Nate.

"Dipper, you've started dating my best friend behind my back?" said Wendy. "I can't believe this. I thought you were my friend."

"Wendy, I am your friend. I just..." said Dipper, trailing off as he tried to think of how to explain.

Tambry said, "You wanted him to move on, so he did."

"With you?" asked Wendy. "He's too young for you."

"That's up to us," said Tambry.

"Guys, guys. Calm down. We're gonna be late for the concert," said Dipper.

"Uh, news flash, kid," said Nate. "I'm not going to the concert. Not with you."

"I'm out, too," said Lee. "This is weirding me out."

"Me, too!" said Wendy.

The group scattered in every direction.

"Wait! Wait! This group is all I have! Don't make me go back to having no friends! Guys!" called Thompson.

"Match... made?" said Mabel, watching from across the street, as the happiness stickers all peeled off her chart.

"Wait, guys. Don't go!" said Thompson.

Nate called, "Dipper, could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure, man," said Dipper. He followed Nate as he led the way around to the side of the house.

"I hope I can persuade you to change your mind about the concert..." Dipper began, but stopped as Nate grabbed him by his new V-neck shirt. "Hey, what's going on?"

Nate said, "I was going to punch Thompson's mailbox, but then I decided it would be more satisfying to punch you instead."

"What? Why?" asked Dipper.

"I like Tambry," said Nate. "And now you've stolen her."

"You never told me," said Dipper.

"I told Robbie," said Nate. "I didn't tell you because you would've told Lee and he would've laughed at me. He always makes fun of my crushes."

"I'm sorry, but Tambry and I really like each other," said Dipper. "Let go. You're not mean enough to rough up a guy just because of that."

"If I'm mean enough to paint graffiti on an old kook's shack while he's sitting right inside, I'm mean enough to put some hurting on a twelve-year-old Casablanca who stole my girl."

"I'm not your girl and I never was, Nate," said Tambry, coming up behind him. "Now let Dipper go."

"No," said Nate. "I want to beat him up and you can't stop me."

He raised back his right arm with a fist. Dipper closed his eyes.

Nothing happened. Dipper felt Nate let go of his shirt. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" said Nate, his voice rising in panic.

Tambry had somehow grown out her purple lock of hair and it was wound around Nate's raised arm like a tentacle. Another lock of hair shot out and wound around his waist, lifting him off the ground.

"Nate, you never had a chance with me. Leave us alone," said Tambry.

She dropped Nate to the ground.

"You... you're a monster!" Nate said. He turned and ran.

"You're a monster, Tambry?" Dipper asked.

"I'm a shape-shifter," said Tambry. "I hope that doesn't make a difference between us. I did save you from a beating."

"I've never seen you change before," said Dipper.

"Sometimes I flip which side my purple hair is on, in an instant, just for fun," said Tambry. "Nobody seems to notice."

"I just had a really bad experience with a shape-shifter," said Dipper. "For the pre-potion me this would definitely be a deal-breaker. I still love you because of the potion, but I'm not sure we can be together."

"Please, I want to try," said Tambry. "I could do different girls for you, even Wendy. I'm a whole harem in one."

"I don't want that," said Dipper. "One girl is enough."

Mabel came over. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhearing. Tambry, don't you have a bigger problem to worry about first? Nate is going to tell everyone what you did."

Tambry said, "No problem. In Gravity Falls there's a group that makes sure everyone forgets supernatural things like this. All I have to do is text Toby Determined and it's all fixed."

"Not any more," said Dipper. "We shut down the Blind Eye Society and erased their memories of the whole deal. Toby wouldn't know what you were talking about. He'd probably write it up for his paper."

"OMG," said Tambry. "This is an emergency. I have to text everyone."

She got out her phone and began sending at top speed.

"Who are you texting?" asked Dipper.

"Other monsters I know, to let them know to watch out," said Tambry. "The werewolf postman, the guy with the short little finger that sometimes isn't short, and Tyler."

"Tyler, the cute biker?" asked Mabel.

"He's a were-panther, or maybe a were-puma. He's never sure what to call himself," said Tambry.

Tambry finished texting.

"Guys, I'm in huge trouble. I have to leave town or I'll end up in a government lab somewhere."

"We can fix it for you, just this once," said Mabel. "One one condition."

"What's that?" asked Tambry.

"Full forgiveness for me," said Mabel. "You mess with people's lives even more than I did, scaring them with your powers and then getting their memories erased."

"I'll totally forgive you, if you can be the Blind Eye Society for me," said Tambry.

"Just this once," said Dipper. "And then we're breaking up. I'm going to get the anti-love formula Mabel was talking about."

"I'll help, and get some, too," said Tambry. "I don't want to stay in love with you when you're not in love with me."


	3. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

The first thing was to get the memory eraser gun from the museum, find Nate, and use it to erase "TAMBRY'S HAIR ATTACK" from his memory. This would have been almost impossible for Dipper and Mabel alone, but with Tambry's help they managed it. They left Nate in a daze, remembering that Tambry had stopped him from hitting Dipper, but not exactly how.

Then they went to the concert and sneaked up on the van of the Love God.

"Love God! Sound check for Love God," called a roadie.

The Love God rolled out of the back of the van. "Let's make some miracles happen. Groupies, bed-head me."

Tyler the biker and a woman Mabel didn't know tousled the rock star's hair. He staggered away with them, saying, "The Love God's about to get crazy."

"Now's our chance," said Mabel.

They ran for the open back of the van, where a string of potion bottles had been left behind. Mabel picked them up.

"Let's see... Puppy Love, Inter-species Love, Love of Country Music – eew. Here it is. Anti-love. To reverse effects of love potion, simply spray on your victim and watch their heart die on the inside."

"Their heart dies on the inside?" said Tambry. "I don't like the sound of that."

"It must be a figure of speech," said Mabel.

"All right, Dipper, you go first," said Tambry. "But let's get away from the van."

But when they turned around, the Love God was standing behind them.

"Hey! You're the one who's been stealing my stuff," he said. "Ugh! I am not loving this."

"I'm sorry," said Mabel. "But I made a mistake and I have to fix it."

"Kid, like I told you, this stuff is way too dangerous. On my oath as a god, I cannot let you... Hey, where did they go?"

Tambry, Dipper, and Mabel ran between the booths. When the Love God was gaining on Mabel, she tossed the bottle to Dipper. They ran onto the stage of the Handlebar Brothers, then escaped by crowd-surfing the audience.

"Thank you!" Mabel called out.

"Ugh, they're touching everything," said Dipper.

Tambry said nothing. She was trying to text an update as she went.

The Love God followed by crowd surfing too, high-fiving and giving out autographed photos as he went.

"There we are," said Mabel, attaching a spray-bottle top to the anti-love potion. "One good shot and you'll be fixed."

The Love God flew above them on tiny wings, and landed in front of them. "You leave me no choice. Visions of heartbreak past!"

He threw down three bottles and Mabel was surrounded by the boys she had crushed on that summer: Norman, Mermando, Gabe, the Sev'ral Timez clones, the boy she gave a rigged survey to, and even the image of Alexander Hamilton from the ten-dollar bill.

Tambry punched through some of them. "You think we would fall for that?"

Mabel was temporarily overwhelmed by the love potion magic in the images. "You all want me to marry you?"

Dipper called, "Mabel, it's all fake."

"Just give us the bottle, Mabel," said the false Mermando.

Mabel handed it over, and Mermando tossed it to the Love God.

"Gotcha!" said the Love God.

The illusion dissolved.

"Ugh! Curse my over-sized heart!" said Mabel.

The Love God said, "Sorry kids, but that's what happens when you mess with a god. Only a greater being from the heavens themselves could possibly stop..."

He stood frozen, as a giant flaming balloon head labeled "I EAT KIDS" descended directly towards him.

Tambry didn't notice this. She tackled the Love God, intent on retrieving the bottle so she and Dipper could be free of their unwanted love. Her monster strength gave her sufficient power to shove him out of the way of the crashing balloon. She rolled to her feet.

"You saved me," said the Love God. "You could have let me die, but you saved my life. I owe you one,"

"Let us use the anti-love potion," said Tambry.

"Why would you want to use that? Anyone who takes it will never to be able to love again for the rest of their lives," the Love God asked.

"No!" Mabel said. "Not that. But Dipper and Tambry got love potion by mistake. Isn't there anything else you can do?"

"I sense you two could be very happy together," said the Love God. "Why fix it?"

"I know that Tambry's a shape-changer," said Dipper. "I can't forget what another shape-changer did to me."

"I'm having trouble with your anti-monster prejudice," said Tambry. "Also I can't forgive Mabel for manipulating people with love potion in the first place."

"What the two of you need is more love, not less," said the Love God. "I have some Forgiving Love potion that would help."

"That sounds good to me," said Tambry, and Dipper nodded.

The Love God pulled out a small bottle. He flicked the potion onto them. "Match made!"

Dipper and Tambry looked at each other tenderly again. Tambry also smiled at Mabel in forgiveness, and Mabel felt her heart fill with happiness.

"Is there anything you could do for me?" Mabel asked. "I've been looking for an epic summer romance and I keep failing. I guess that's why I've been messing with other people's love lives, to have a little romance vicariously."

"I'll give you a small dose of One True Pair formula," said the Love God. "When you get close to the person you were meant to be with, the formula will kick in and attract you to that person, and them to you."

"How long will it take until I find them?" asked Mabel.

"It may be minutes, or hours, or days," said the Love God.

He sprayed her with the potion. "A match will be made!"

"Woop woop!" said Mabel.

The Love God said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some concert singing to do. The Love God is about to get crazy!"

He ran off to get ready to go on stage.

"Let's listen to him together," said Tambry.

"I'm pretty sure he's not very good," said Mabel.

"I suppose we owe him some loyalty, as satisfied customers," said Dipper.

They stayed for the show and watched several other performances.

As they were leaving the concert grounds, they ran into Robbie, with a new girl at his side.

"Mabel, you were right. Your lame attempt to get me dating again inspired me. It was time to move on, so I came out to the concert and met Doreen here. We got talking about our common tastes in clothes, and really hit if off."

"Hi," said Doreen. She was the goth Soos had met at the "Edgy on Purpose" store at the mall, the one he wasn't sure was a guy or a girl.

"Thanks to you, I'm... happy," said Robbie, with wonder in his voice.

"Match made!" said Mabel softly to Dipper and Tambry.

"Mabel, you go on home without me," said Dipper. "Tambry and I have some things to talk about in private."

"And smooch, I bet," said Mabel with a giggle. She headed home.

Dipper asked Tambry, "Can shape-changers predict the future?"

"Why?" asked Tambry.

Dipper told her about the shape-changer who had predicted the last form he would ever take.

"He may have just been messing with your head," said Tambry. "But I've heard that there are some rare shifters that can see possible futures. Only if they've been exposed to extreme cold."

"Extreme cold," said Dipper. "Oh-oh."

"It's only one possibility," said Tambry. "And he may not have looked far enough into the future. He may have stopped watching before he would have seen you recover."

"I'm doomed," said Dipper. "It didn't look like anything I could recover from."

"It may not be real, like I said. Try to take your mind off it," said Tambry. "Come over to my place tonight and we'll have a monster movie marathon."

"Your parents won't mind?" Dipper asked.

"I live alone," said Tambry. "Sometimes I have to shift and pretend to be my own mom, if people check."

"About those movies," said Dipper. "The only monster I really want to see is you."

"That's what I had in mind," said Tambry. "The movies will just be in the background."

"Wow! I mean, yeah, let's go for it," said Dipper.

"The offer to be Wendy for you sometimes is still on," said Tambry. "Just to get her out of your system."

"I'd rather be with the real you," said Dipper. "I mean... the Tambry you."

"Good," said Tambry.

* * *

A few days later, there was a knock at the back porch door of the Mystery Shack. Dipper answered it.

A blond young woman in a trench coat, wearing dark glasses and a scarf over her head, was standing on the porch. "I need your help."

"You're the worst," said Dipper, closing the door in her face.

She knocked again, and Dipper opened the door again.

As Mabel heard them talk, she felt a stirring in her heart. When the opportunity was right, she would make her move. Pacifica would be hers.


	4. Noir by Northwest

Dipper was sitting in the big yellow armchair in the living room of the Mystery Shack, prepared to watch the "Ghost Harassers" marathon.

A text came in on his new phone. "Love U!" it said, with lots of hearts.

"Tambry, you're right here in the same room," said Dipper.

"I know, but I just like to text you," said Tambry. She sat down beside him in the chair. "Come on, text me back."

Dipper typed into the new smart phone Tambry had helped him buy. (His old phone was on a network with almost no service in Gravity Falls.)

"Love U 2!" he texted, and added hearts and smiling emoticons.

Tambry put an arm around Dipper and ruffled the back of his hair.

"Don't tempt me too much," said Dipper. "I don't plan to move from this chair until sunset."

"Plans could change," said Tambry in a sultry voice.

The show was cut off abruptly.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" said Toby Determined.

"It's starting!" Mabel called, running in and jumping into the chair on Dipper's free side.

"Turn it up!" said Candy, jumping into the chair on Tambry's lap.

"Make room for Grenda!"

"No room," said Tambry, pushing Grenda away with her leg. "Sit on the floor in front of us."

Toby Determined spoke about the Northwest's high-society shindig. He had been camping out in front of the mansion for days to "get a peek at the fanciness."

All of the girls, including Tambry, said "Ooooh!"

"Would someone please explain why people care about this?" asked Dipper.

The girls explained that it was the best party of all time, with live quails in the gift baskets.

"I almost asked you to take me out there to see it, too," said Tambry. "Except I could tell you'd enjoy the TV marathon more."

"Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst," said Dipper.

There was a knock at the door, and Dipper got up to answer it. "That's not just jealousy talking. I'd say it to her face."

He opened the door to see Pacifica, disguised in a trench coat, dark glasses, and a scarf.

"You're the worst," said Dipper, closing the door in Pacifica's face.

The girls gasped.

She knocked again, and Dipper opened the door again.

"Look. You think it's easy for me to come here?" asked Pacifica. "I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor. If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!"

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel," said Dipper.

"Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!" said Pacifica.

"Hi, Pacifica!" said Mabel, giving her a very warm smile. "Excuse us!"

Mabel dragged Dipper away from the door.

"Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!"

Mabel was thinking, "I'll get to spend time with Pacifica. She's my One True Pair; I can just feel it."

After a brief discussion, Dipper gave in.

"I'll bust your ghost," Dipper told Pacifica. "But, in exchange, I'll need tickets to the party."

"You're just lucky I'm desperate," said Pacifica. From her purse she produced three envelopes with tickets.

"We need four invitations," said Dipper. "Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Tambry."

"I've heard rumors about you dating an older girl," said Pacifica with a frown. "You want your girlfriend invited, too? I'm sorry, I only have three invitations to spare. One of them will have to stay behind."

The three younger girls glared at each other, ready to fight over the tickets.

"What if I come in with Dipper as a consultant?" asked Tambry. "My monster contacts were a big help on that giant bat case."

"That works for me," said Dipper.

"Fine, I guess," said Pacifica. "I'm that desperate."

"Desperate! Desperate! Desperate!" chanted Mabel, Grenda, and Candy.

Tambry just smirked.

* * *

In the mansion, Pacifica said, "Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything."

Mabel exclaimed over the fancy floors, plants, and butler. She went off with her friends to look around, but didn't stray too far, wanting to be near Pacifica.

Dipper and Tambry were greeted by Preston Northwest. "Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour! And..."

"Tambry, my consultant," said Dipper.

Tambry looked up from her phone for a moment and said, "Hi."

"Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour," said Preston.

In a whisper, Preston directed Pacifica to take the guests to the "problem room" and to do something about their clothing.

* * *

Soon Dipper was dressed in a tuxedo and Tambry in a fluffy pink ball gown.

"Ugh, it's like this collar is strangling me," said Dipper.

Pacifica moved in to adjust Dipper's tie, but Tambry got there first, with a cold look that said, "He's mine."

Pacifica led them to the room in silence. Before entering, Dipper asked, "Tambry, have you been able to find anything on why a ghost is haunting here? They always have a reason."

"I've got something," said Tambry. "I know a werewolf who knows a ghoul who knows the gnomes. They've been keeping a eye on this place for decades, and they say something huge is going down tonight."

"I was hoping it was just a level one ghost, and we could get rid of it with a sprinkle of anointed water," said Dipper.

"Nope," said Tambry. "This spirit has been building up power and hate for 150 years."

"Sounds like a level ten," said Dipper. "Hold on, Pacifica. It's not safe to go in that room, especially for you. You might stir the ghost up to attack early."

"What are we going to do?" asked Pacifica.

"According to the gnomes, the Northwests already know what to do to end the curse. It's something easy, but they just aren't willing to do it," said Tambry.

Dipper stared at Pacifica. "Is that true?"

Pacifica couldn't meet his eyes. "Well... Supposedly all we have to do is let in the common folk to the party. But that would ruin it."

"And what will happen if you don't?" asked Dipper.

"And so I say with final breath: one-fifty years I'll return from death, and if the gate's still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground!" said Pacifica. "That's the curse."

"In other words, you're going to die," said Tambry. "Just open the gates and let the people in."

"My parents would rather die than let in the riff-raff. Please, isn't there something you can do?"

"You kept information from us, and you could have gotten us killed trying to fight a high-powered ghost," said Dipper. "Come on Tambry, we're going to get Mabel and her friends and get out of here."

* * *

Dipper and Tambry found Mabel in the large refreshment room. Guests were beginning to arrive, and the Northwest parents were distracted by greeting them. They gave Mabel a quick run-down on the situation.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Dipper urged.

"Grenda and Candy can go if they want, but I'm not leaving," said Mabel.

"What? You have to. Everyone here when the ghost attacks will probably be killed," said Dipper.

"Remember when the Love God said I would be attracted to my one true love?" said Mabel.

"Yes?" said Dipper.

"Well, I have, and it's Pacifica."

"What? Pacifica? That's crazy. You must be mistaken," said Dipper.

"I know I'm not," said Mabel. "She's my OTP and I have to stand by her. You have to find a way to save both of us."

"Maybe the Northwests will do what's right," said Dipper. "We have to try."

Dipper and Tambry went to Preston and Priscilla Northwest.

"Well, is the ghost dealt with?" Preston asked.

"Not completely, but we know how to stop it," said Dipper.

"Get on with it, then," said Priscilla.

"There's something you have to do," said Tambry. "Open the gates and let in the people of the town."

"Pacifica was supposed to keep that a secret," said Priscilla. "I warned her not to blab about our private business to commoners."

"It wasn't her fault," said Tambry. "We figured it out."

"If you're not going to deal with the ghost, you can leave," said Preston. "Nothing serious may happen, but if it does we have other measures to protect our family."

He rang for a butler and instructed: "Prepare the panic room!"

Dipper pulled Tambry away. "They're not going to listen to reason. Persuading Pacifica is our last chance. You go try to talk some sense into her. She's more likely to listen to you, since she hates me. I'll stay here and try to protect Mabel if the ghost shows up."

* * *

Preston stood at the front of the room. "Thank you all for coming! I think we can all say this party was a rousing success."

"I guess you could say it was a slam dunk, Presto," said the basketball player guest.

"Yes, yes, I guess, sure," said Preston. "A toast! To our family name..."

His glass shattered, to the sound of ghostly laughter.

"What?" said Preston.

The Lumberjack Ghost flew out of the fireplace, with a beard of blue flame. "Generations locked away, my revenge shall have its day!"

The old mayor said, "Ah, the grim reaper! I'd been wondering when you would arri- Aaah!"

A beam from the ghost struck the mayor, and both he and his wheelchair turned to wood and fell over. Stuffed animals came to life and attacked the guests. More beams struck and more turned to wood. The house was rapidly turning back into a forest.

Preston punched a stuffed squirrel off his shoulder. "To the panic room!"

"Just one way to change your fates: a Northwest must open the party gates!" chanted the ghost. "Or you will all be wood, and end in fire!"

Dipper saw a beam coming for Mabel and her friends. He ran in front of them, holding up a silver platter in hopes of deflecting the beam. But it was too powerful, knocking the platter from his hands and striking him.

"No no no!" Dipper cried out as he began to turn into wood. "No, someone help! Someone Heeelllp...!"

He froze in the form predicted by the shape-shifter in the bunker.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted. An instant later more beams struck her and her friends, petrifying them as well.

"A forest of death, a lesson learned, and now the Northwest Manor will burn!" chanted the Ghost as he set a wall ablaze.

Pacifica burst into the room.

"Hey, ugly! Over here! You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it! Just change everyone back!" said Pacifica.

The ghost said, "You wish to prove yourself? Pull that lever and open the grand gate to the town! Fulfill your ancestors' promise!"

As Pacifica reached for the lever to open the gate. But a trap-door opened in the floor and Preston Northwest looked out.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week." In a whisper Preston added, "We'll eat the butler!"

Pacifica continued to reach for the lever.

"You dare to disobey us?" said Preston. He rang a bell. "Dingly dingly! Is this bell broken?"

Pacifica seemed totally unaffected by the bell. "Our family name is broken, and I'm going to fix it."

She pulled the lever and the gates opened. There was a roar of noise from outside as the group of Gravity Falls citizens rushed onto the grounds.

"Yes, yes, it's happening! My heart, once as hard as oak, now grows soft, like more of a birch, or something," said the Ghost.

The guests and the manor returned to their normal forms.

"Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwests. I feel... lumber justice," said the Ghost, glowing and fading away in peace.

* * *

When Dipper felt himself fully recovered, he rushed over to Pacifica. "You did it! You saved us all. Good for you. I didn't think you had it in you."

"She didn't quite, without some help. Come over here, out of sight of everyone, and I'll show you," Pacifica said.

Dipper did, and Mabel came also. They gasped as "Pacifica" morphed into Tambry.

"Might as well make good use of my shape-changer powers for once," said Tambry.

The real Pacifica joined them. "Thank you Tambry. I was afraid I couldn't resist the bell if my parents used it on me."

"The Ghost said a Northwest had to do it," said Dipper. "Aren't you afraid he'll find out you cheated and come back?"

"It wasn't really cheating," said Tambry. "Pacifica authorized it. She just used me as a proxy."

"Tambry, I'll pay you one thousand dollars, like I promised," said Pacifica. "It will take a few days to gather the money, even for me."

"You don't really have to do that," said Tambry. "Though the money would be nice."

"I think you cheated yourself, Pacifica," Dipper said. "You could have stood up to your parents on your own."

"You don't know how much they've trained and conditioned me to obey that bell," said Pacifica.

Dipper looked unimpressed. "You used your money to cheat at life, again."

"Leave Pacifica alone, Dipper," said Mabel. "She did the best she could, and she saved us all. Would you rather we were all turned to wood and burned up?"

"No," said Dipper. "Not that."

Pacifica looked at Mabel and her eyes seemed to glow. "Mabel, I never realized how nice you are, and how pretty, too. Would you like to spend the rest of the party hanging out with me?"

"I'd love too," said Mabel. Looking back at Dipper, she whispered, "See! OTP!"

"I guess since the whole town is here having fun, we might as well enjoy the party, too," said Dipper, taking Tambry by the hand.

They hadn't gone far when Old Man McGucket sprang into their way.

"Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think somethin' terrible is comin'! The apocalypse! The End Times!"

Dipper sighed. "You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh?"

Tambry said, "Dipper, we really ought to listen to him. Isn't this the break you've been wanting for ages, to learn the secrets of the laptop?"

"I guess you're right," said Dipper. "Show us what you've got, McGucket."


	5. Dipper and Tambry vs. the Future

Dipper came running into the attic bedroom, a big grin on his face. For a moment he didn't notice how sad Mabel was, on her bed with her back to him.

"Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and- and... Hey, are you okay?"

Mabel held up the walkie-talkie. "Tell me it's not true, Dipper. Tell me you were joking. Ford's apprentice? Seriously?"

"Look, I was thinking and... this is a huge opportunity for me," said Dipper.

"A huge opportunity for you to stay and be with your girlfriend, you mean," said Mabel.

"Well, there's that, too.." said Dipper.

"Well it's a horrible opportunity for me! I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind. You have Tambry, but I never even got one date with my One True Pair, Pacifica."

"You could still invite her to our birthday party," said Dipper.

"I tried. She's grounded for a month because of that Lumberjack Ghost thing. It wasn't even really her. I want Tambry to admit that to Pacifica's parents."

"We can't blow the secret of Tambry being a shape-shifter. It would ruin her life."

"You're ruining my life. You were only person I could count on, and you're leaving me, too!"

"Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online; we'll make it work."

"I don't want it to work. I just wish summer could last forever."

Dipper put his arm around her. "But it can't, Mabel. Look, things aren't gonna stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends."

Mabel cried out. She pulled out of his hold, letting him fall over, and ran from the room.

"Mabel, wait!" Dipper called. "I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!"

He ran downstairs and out the back door. Someone was there on the porch.

"Tambry!" Dipper gave her a hug.

"Dipper, you texted me that you have big news?" asked Tambry.

"I do, but there's a bit of a crisis just now. Did Mabel just run by?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, she ran into the woods. It looked like she was crying. What's going on?" asked Tambry.

"I have a chance to stay here after the summer ends," said Dipper. "Great-Uncle Ford offered me a job as his apprentice."

"That's fantastic!" said Tambry. "I was worried about this turning into a long-distance relationship."

"Yeah, but Mabel took it really hard."

"That's too bad. Maybe we should go after her."

"First I have to get this backpack to Ford, so he can deal with the Rift."

"What's a Rift?"

"I'll show you, but Mabel and Grunkle Stan still don't know about this. Please don't tell them."

"Why not?"

"Great-Uncle Ford told me specifically not to, but I could never keep a secret from you."

Dipper reached into the pack, and pulled out a birthday flier.

"Oh no! Mabel took the wrong backpack," said Dipper. "If the Rift cracks open it could mean the end of the world!"

"Now we have to find her," said Tambry. "Come on!"

They found Mabel just as she was handing the Rift to Blendin Blandin.

"Mabel, no!" Dipper shouted. "Don't give it to him!"

"I just want a little more summer," said Mabel. "Blar Blar can help me if I let him use this."

Blendin snatched it from Mabel. He chuckled gleefully, and dropped it. "Oops!"

Tambry used her shape-shifting power to stretch out her purple lock of hair like a tentacle. She caught the Rift before it hit the ground and pulled it back into her hands.

"No! Mine!" shouted Blendin.

"Mabel, get away from him," said Dipper. "He's acting like he's possessed by Bill."

Billendin grabbed Mabel. "That's right, and if you don't hand over the Rift this instant I'll take Shooting Star to some distant time where you'll never see her again."

"No you won't!" said Mabel. She grabbed the tape-measure time machine from his belt and flung it far away.

Dipper, Tambry, and Mabel piled on the possessed man. Bill didn't have the strength to overcome them all, especially after Tambry shifted into a large gremoblin and pinned him to the ground.

"I'll get it next time," Bill said. "I have many more I can possess."

Dipper pulled off Blendin's goggles and they watched as the yellow faded from his eyes.

"Thank you for s-saving me," said Blendin. "I didn't think I was ever getting my body back."

"You shouldn't have made a deal with him," said Dipper. "Why did you do it?"

"The Time Baby made f-fun of me for losing Globnar to a couple of kids. Bill said if I shook his hand that he would make sure that the Time Baby never bothered me any more."

"Yeah, by opening the Rift and taking over the world," said Dipper.

After Blendin retrieved his time machine and popped away, the rest walked back to the Mystery Shack.

"I'm sorry, everybody," said Mabel. "I didn't know it was dangerous. Why didn't you tell me about that thing, Dipper?"

"Great-Uncle Ford wanted to get it stabilized first, I guess," said Dipper. "He didn't want me to tell you."

"You should have told her," said Tambry. "It's not good to keep secrets from your sister."

"You're right. I was overcome by my hero-worship of Great-Uncle Ford," said Dipper. "I'm going to ask him to find a way to let you stay here too, Mabel."

"Whether I can or not, I won't stand in your way of staying. I realize now I was selfish to try to hold back time," said Mabel. "I got tempted and nearly ended the world."

"We'll be all right now. Ford has an alien glue that will seal the Rift up for good," said Dipper.

"We'd better run back there, before Bill finds someone to possess who is strong enough to take it from us," said Tambry.

From the distance came the roar of a manotaur. They ran.

THE END


End file.
